


You need to grow up!

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sergio was sent off against Celta Vigo, Iker decides to punish Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to grow up!

Iker could not believe how foolish Sergio had been - getting his first red card of the season and then giving the match officials verbal abuse. Now he would be suspended for 5 matches, it was beyond believe. Suddenly he became very determined to punish Sergio for what he had done. He was team captain after all.

Sara was away for a few days knowing how angry Iker could become; all he had to do was summon Sergio.

Simplest thing to do - he rang him.

"Sese, you're staying with me for a few days, bring the necessities only! Understand me? Being efficient meant no greeting. "Yes Captain, I'll come as soon as my family leave." "Fine, don't take too long!" Then he rang off.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but the next ones will be longer.
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
